


On Love

by Universal_Love



Series: Yuri!!! On Ice: AU's [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accident, Alternate Timeline, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Cussing, Drunk Katsuki Yuuri, Explicit Language, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friendship/Love, Ice Skating, Insecure Katsuki Yuuri, Insecurity, Katsuki Yuuri in an Accident, Kid Christophe, Kid Takeshi, Kid Yuuko, Love, Love Circle, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, M/M, Memory Loss, Panic Attacks, Pen Pals, Pining, Romance, Sexual Content, Shy, Shy Katsuki Yuuri, Smut, Social Anxiety, Teen Victor Nikiforov, Temporary Amnesia, Yaoi, Yaoi on Ice, figure skater, kid yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:29:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 13,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Universal_Love/pseuds/Universal_Love
Summary: What if the story of Yuuri was a bit different? What if he met his idol at a young age? What if all of the guys ended up falling for him, even the most unexpected of them? Join Yuuri on his journey to find his self confidence  and deals with his odd love life.





	1. Meeting My Idol, Viktor Nikiforov

**Author's Note:**

> When I was a kid, I remember watching Viktor with my friend Yuuko after we got done practicing at Ice Castle. He was amazing, the way he looked and moved on the ice. The two of us would practice some of his routines in our free time. I never thought that one day, I would get to meet him or any other amazing skater I looked up to. But life is crazy like that I guess... I'm not sure what to do with it any more.

“Yuuri! Yuuri!” Yuuko yelled, running over to me as I was getting my skates on. She was smiling really big for some reason. I wonder why. “Look!” She put a paper in my face making me almost fall over.

 

“Yuuko be careful… what is this?” I asked taking the paper and looking it over.

 

“It’s a contest form to get tickets to go see the World Figure Skating Championships! I got two forms. One for the both of us.” Sitting next to me, she took out another one and some pens. “We have to send in a video of us skating also. Something about a special surprise for the winner.”

 

“Really? What are you going to skate?”

 

“Maybe one of his old routines. I’m not sure yet. But I’ll still help you out.” She gave me a small smile, making me smile back with a smile blush. She was just amazing.

 

~

 

“That was perfect Yuuri! I got everything recorded. You do really good when you’re lost in the music.”

 

“T-thank you Yuuko… but please let me know if you’re there next time! You scared me.” She laughed at me like usual and got everything ready to send in. “Did you get your video done?”

 

“Not yet. Would you record it for me?”

 

“Of course!”

 

~

 

It had been a few weeks since we sent in everything. I was starting to think that neither of us got it. I was a bit hopeful that I might have a chance, but I wanted Yuuko to win more. She deserved it.

 

“Good morning Yuuri. You got some mail.”

 

“Mail?” Going over to my mother, I took the envelope from her and opened it. Unfolding the paper, my eyes went wide. “I can’t believe it!”

 

“What is it dear?”

 

“I won… I won!” Smiling, I couldn’t believe it and took the tickets out. “Plane tickets too? Wow…I can’t wait to tell Yuuko!”  This is amazing! But… she really wanted to go. I feel kind of bad.

 

“You can tell her at school. Congratulations and have a good day, don’t be late.”

 

“Oh right! Thanks mom. Love you, bye!” Grabbing my bag and slipping on my shoes, I ran off. Once at school, I went over to Yuuko and Takeshi. “Yuuko! Yuuko look!”

 

“Hm? Good morning Yuri!” She waved to me with a smile. “Oh? What’s that?”

 

“I won. I won the contest.”

 

“Really?! That’s great! I just knew you would.”

 

“I.. I want to bring you with. I have three tickets.  I know how much you wanted to win so…. Please come with me!”

 

She started to giggle and hugged me. “Of course! Thank you so much!” 

 

I couldn’t keep the smile off my face all day. Things were going great! After school, the three of us went to Ice Castle together. “So is your mom or dad taking us?”

 

“Oh… I didn’t think about it. They’ll be busy with the inn. Maybe Minako-Sensei could take us. She likes the skaters so she’ll have a good time also.”

 

~

 

Looking around, I was so excited. Me and Yuuko decided to wear our track suits to watch the skating while Minako-Sensei was in a nice dress. She must be trying to impress the male skaters.

 

“So when do I get to meet the one who won?” I heard someone ask near by. “He looked so cute in the video.”

 

“Soon Viktor. You have to be patient. I know it’s not one of your strong points…”

 

Looking over, I felt  my mouth fall open . Standing a few feet away from  us was the one and only, Viktor Nikiforov. Tugging on Yuuko’s sleeve, I felt my legs shaking. “Y-Yuuko…”

 

“Hm? What is is Yuuri?” Looking in the direction I was looking her mouth fell open. “It’s him!”

 

“Keep your voice down!”  I loved Yuuko but she was going to make me die of embarrassment one of these days. Today might be the day if she keeps this up.

 

“Hm? Oh it’s him!” Before I could turn, I was soon in someone’s arms, making me squeal and them laugh. “He’s cuter in person!~”

 

“Viktor! Calm down and let him go.”

 

“Viktor…?” Looking up, I was face to face with my idol.  My eyes went wide and I felt my cheeks heating up.

 

“Aw how adorable. He’s blushing.” Letting go of me, he stood and looked at the three of us. “Privet. I am Viktor Nikiforov. It is nice to meet you. You must be Yuuri.”

 

“H-hai, I am. It’s nice to meet you… This is Yuuko and Minako!”

 

“It’s nice to meet you. I’m Yuuko, Yuuri’s friend and skating mate. I can’t believe I’m meeting you!~”

 

He chuckled and turned his attention to my Sensei. “And you must be Minako.”  He took her hand and put a kiss on it.

  
“Y-yes!” A blush covered her cheeks and she looked like she wanted to scream. “I’m Yuuri’s ballet teacher. It’s an honor to meet you.”  Girls sure are weird when it came to famous guys.


	2. My New Best Friend, Phichit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri gets to America and meets the one and only Phichit, king of Instagram

I’m now 18 and in America to continue my dream to skate and skate on the same ice as Viktor. I was going to be skating under my first  proper and professional  coach, Celestino Cialdini. I’ll also be starting college so I’ll have a full plate… I wonder if I’ll make any friends while I’m here. Going into my dorm room, I looked around. One side of the room already had clothes and posters so I guess my roommate is already settled in. “I should probably go check out the rink here.” 

 

Setting down my bags, I grabbed my duffel bag and headed out. So many things were running through my head, I couldn’t focus on anything. Not even paying enough attention to look where I was going as I was now on the ground. Groaning, I rubbed my head and felt weight on my body.

 

“Ow ow ow~ Sorry about that.”

 

Looking  up , I saw a very tan guy about my age on top of me. “Oh no it’s okay I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

 

“Neither was I.” He laughed getting up and grabbing his phone and helping me up. “I’m Phichit Chulanont. I’m from Thailand.”

 

“Nice to Meet you. I’m Katsuki Yuuri. I’m from Japan. So you skate?”

 

“Yep. It’s one of my favorite things to do. I guess you skate too from your bag and why you’re here. Smile.”

 

“Huh?” Before I had time to relax, he had taken a picture of us together. “Did you just take a picture of us?”

 

“Yep. This selfie is so totally going on my instagram! If… you don’t mind that is?” He paused to ask me. Well, at least he’s polite about it. A little hyper active but nice.

 

“Sure. I guess it wouldn’t hurt anything. You really like your social media don’t you?”

 

“Of course! I have to get my fans up to date on what I’m doing. What’s your instagram? I’ll follow you.”

 

“That’s not really necessary. I don’t really use it all that much. Hey how about we go skate? I’ve been itching too since I got off the plane.”

 

“Alright, sounds good to me.”

 

~ 

 

After a few hours of skating and show each other what we could do, the two of us ended up just telling each other about ourselves walking back to the dorms. “So which dorm are you in?” He asked opening my dorm room door.

 

“This one actually.” Smiling, I went in with him.

 

“What?! Really?!” I couldn’t help but laugh at his over excited smile. “This is so cool! We’re going to be best friends. I just know it.”

 

“You want to be friends with me?”

 

“Of course. We hit it off at the rink, we get along great, and we’re roommates. We’re destined to be friends.”

 

“Guess I can’t argue with that.”  I sat down on my bed and watching him flop down face first on his.

 

“Yes! Oh, have you met coach Ciao Ciao yet?”

 

“Ciao Ciao? Oh! You mean Celestino. Yeah, I’ve met him once when he came to Japan to talk to me about coming here.”

 

“He’s great isn’t he?”

 

“Yeah… he’s really nice and cheerful.” Sitting on my bed I sighed out relaxing a bit. “Hey, why do you call him Ciao Ciao?”

 

“He’s Italian right? Well Ciao means hello in Italian I think.”

 

“So you call him hello hello?” I tried not to laugh, even more so when he had this face of realization and started laughing.

 

“It makes it even funnier!”

 

~

 

“Hey Yuuri!” Phichit called out to me as he ran into our room. It had been about a month of training and rooming with Phichit and I was having a great time. Well, besides my small break downs and anxiety attacks. But luckily he and Celestino know just how to calm me down. I was lucky to have them.

 

Smiling up at him from my textbook I blinked. “What is it?”

 

“Look! I got hamsters! Aren’t they cute?”

 

“Yeah. I guess they are kind of cute.”

 

“Let’s put them on our shoulders and take pictures.”

 

“More Instagram pictures? You just wanna show off.”

 

“Of course I do. I have to share my babies with the world! And of course the godfather has to be in the pictures.”

 

“Godfather?!”

 

“I could have been mean and said you were the mom.”

 

I couldn’t help the blush that covered my face. “P-Phichit!” He laughed at my reaction like always. He always did this it wasn’t fair.  “If you weren’t holding those hamsters I would throw this pillow at you.”

 

“Oh come on don’t pout. I’m sorry.”

  
“No you’re not.”


	3. Special Chapter! Friends With Benefits?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some harmless questions leads to come interesting times between friends

It was one of the days that me and Phichit had free. No classes, no training. Just us in our dorm room with Phichit’s three hamsters. For some reason he had the bright idea of playing 20 questions. “Alright, so have you ever had a girlfriend?” I asked sitting across from him on his bed.

 

“Nope. But I have had a boyfriend or two.”

 

“Wait, you’re gay?”

 

“Yeah. Is that a problem?” He asked looking a bit scared.

 

“What? No! Of course not! I was just a bit shocked since girls are all over you all the time…” I mean he always seems like he’s flirting with all the girls but… it would explain why he would always disappear with different guys from our classes and even more who I have no idea who they are.

 

“Yeah I guess I am a bit of a looker huh.” Good, he looks happy again. “What about you? Ever had a girlfriend or boyfriend?”

 

“No. I did have feelings for one of my friends back in Japan but I’m not so sure how I feel about her now. I mean… I’m not really attracted to girls anymore. But I don’t think I’m gay.”

 

“You never know until you try it out. That’s how I found out.”

 

“I can’t just go fooling around with someone I don’t know. I don’t have the highest confidence or self esteem if you hadn’t noticed.”

 

“Well… I think you’re pretty good looking.” Wait, did I hear him right? And is he blushing? “I mean I wouldn’t mind helping you figure it out if you’re cool with it.” He was way too close now! But… I mean it is Phichit so I’m not as scared. Just… nervous. Maybe even a little bit excited.

 

“I-I…” What should I do? My heart was hammering in my chest as he closed the distance between us, our lips lightly touching. It wasn’t an unpleasant feeling. Actually, it felt really nice. I was able to relax a bit more allowing him to pull me closer to him.

 

Once he pulled back enough to look at me he smiled softly. “So?”

 

I blushed and looked away, not able to look him in the eye right now. “I-It was nice.”

 

“Yuuri… you’re so cute!” I let out a scream as he tackled me, making us fall to the ground. “Has anyone ever told you how adorable you are?”

 

“Yes actually but only when I was a kid. Phichit come on get off of me.”

 

“But..” I knew that look, he was going to do something mischievous again. “What if I want to kiss you again?”

 

My face was burning. I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. “Wouldn’t this ruin our friendship?”

 

“Not if we do a friends with benefits thing. We can kiss and stuff without being attached. What do you say?”

 

“I-I don’t know. One of us is going to get attached, which means one of us is going to get hurt.”

 

~

 

I don’t know how Phichit talked me into this. It’s absolutely crazy! But… it felt so good. I was laying shirtless on his bed with him over me, kissing and licking my neck. I’ve never felt anything like it.

 

“Stop biting your lip. I want to hear how much you’re enjoying this.” This was a different Phichit than I’ve ever seen. He’s so… I can’t even think of a word to use to describe him.

 

“I can’t help it…” I was still a bit scared and self aware enough for my mind to be fill with silly worries about embarrassing myself by saying something wrong or being too loud and being found out.

 

“Hmm…” He gave a long lick up the side of my neck before I felt his teeth and a jolt of pleasure go through my body as I gave a small moan, slapping my hand over my mouth. “There we go.” Taking my hand Phichit just smile like usual and started to nip and suck all over my neck, trying and successfully pulling moans out of me.

 

“Phichit…” I said breathlessly as he slid a hand up and down my chest and torso. He was so gentle with me. 

 

“My name sounds nice coming from you. Can I hear it more?” His lips went down my chest making my head go back further in the pillows.

 

“P-Phichit.” My mind was starting to fog up a bit from all of this. He was soon kissing me but not as soft as our first kiss.

 

“Hey you two are late!” We both jumped and looked at the door. “Why is the door locked?! And why won’t you answer the phone?!”

 

“...We’re late for practice?!”

 

“I thought today was a free day.”

 

“I thought so too.” I grabbed my phone and looked. “Oh man... he wanted a night practice… we’re in so much trouble.”

 

“Worth it though.”

 

“. . .” I was so done with him. Grabbing a pillow from behind me, I smacked him with it sending him to the ground.


	4. The Banquet (Different POV)

“I get to see Yuuri!~ I get to see Yuuri!~ I wonder what he looks like now.” Viktor bounced in his nice shoes.

 

“He was competing. I’m surprised you didn’t notice him. He was skating.” Mila said fixing the Russian man’s tie for him. “I can’t believe you’re getting all pretty for some dork you haven’t seen in years.”

 

“He was such a cute kid. Now that he’s all grown up I bet he’s cuter.”

 

She sighed. “You’re hopeless. Come on, let’s go get the blonde grump and get there already.”

 

“Okay~” Practically flying out of the Viktor couldn’t contain his joy and excitement as he knocked on a hotel door not far from his. “Yuri~ it’s time to go to the banquet. Hurry hurry okay? Or I’m going to come in there and drag you out.”

 

“Just be patient will you?! I’m almost done old man!” Coming out, the blonde Russian teen was in a dark blue suit he hated. “I don’t get why I have to go to this stupid thing…”

 

“All of the skaters are going. And look happier. Mila said that you messed up with a skater you found attractive so this could be your chance to fix it.”

 

“That witch! I told her that in confidence!” Groaning out, Yuri ran his fingers through his hair. “That’s just get this over with. I’m staying away from that skater. I don’t need you or her to know who the hell it is.”

 

~

 

Looking around, Viktor was losing hope by the minute. “Where is he..”

 

“Would you knock it off? You look like a lost puppy.”

 

“Just be good and drink your juice.”

 

“I am not a child!” Huffing out, the teen looked at him. “Who are you looking for anyways? All of the girls that want you are over there and your only friend Chris is hitting on some poor guy over there.”

 

“I’m looking for the Japanese skater, Yuuri. I haven’t seen him in years. I was really excited when I found out he was going to be here.”

 

“You mean to tell me you’ve been going gaga over some lousy piggy?”

 

“That’s not very nice. Oh there he is! How did I not notice earlier?”

 

“I could give you a few reasons.” Looking over at the uneasy skater, Yuri sighed softly to himself. “He doesn’t look like he wants to be here anymore then I do… why did I have to do that stupid thing?”

 

~

 

Staying away from everyone, Yuuri was able to get in some facetime with his best friend. “Man Phichit I wish you were here. I messed up big time and could use a friend right now.”

 

“I wish I could be there too but my classes wouldn't allow it since I'm not competing. I saw you stalking my instagram though.”

 

“You post ten times a day and it sent my phone off. And I miss you. Miss skating with you, you pulling me into random selfies…”

 

“Oh Yuuri stop. You’re making me blush.” The Thai skater teased making his friend laugh. “Question. Where is that lovely mark I left on you? I remember putting it right above where the collar reached so everyone could see it.”

 

“Celestino made me put cover up on it and said that he is thinking of making sure we aren’t roommates if you keep putting them in weird places.”

 

“Damn. Better stock up on cover up. But since we’re already in trouble, why not show that bad boy off huh? I want to see if it’s fading or not.”

 

“Well… I guess since I’m not really interacting with anyone it wouldn’t hurt.” Grabbing a napkin, Yuuri started to wipe off the cover up on his neck.

 

“Oh Yuuri~ what are you doing all alone over here?”

 

“Chris?!” Yuuri jumped, almost dropping his phone and napkin in the process. “W-what are you doing over here? Shouldn’t you be with V-Viktor?”

 

“Yuuri? Hey you okay man? You look pale.”

 

Taking the phone, the Swiss skater rose an eyebrow at the screen. “Who is this? A cute Thai boy toy?”

 

“Hey! I am no boy toy. But I am cute, you got that part right.”

 

“Well sorry cutie but I need to borrow him for a while.” Ending the call, Chris slid the phone back into the black haired man’s front pocket.

 

“Chris, that wasn’t very nice. I was in the middle of a conversation.” Yuuri scolded trying not to let his voice waver and finishing wiping off the makeup.

 

“Is that makeup on your neck? Why would someone like you with flawless skin need- oh my. I didn’t know you had a sex life.” His green eyes landed on the fading, but still noticeable, purple mark on the other’s neck.

 

Looking at the mark in the reflection of his phone, Yuuri groan out. “Dammit Phichit, I told you to stop making them this big and dark. No wonder I had that on for most of the competition.”

 

“So someone fools around alot? I thought you were still a virgin.”

 

“I am still a virgin.”

 

“Even more interesting…”

 

~

 

“What do you mean someone has marked up Yuuri’s neck?!” Viktor yelled out a bit jealous that someone had touched him first.

 

 

“I saw it with my own eyes. And I even got the name of them. I think you might want to hurry up and get some of that before someone else does. Myself included.” Chris said taking a sip of his drink.

 

 

“I’ve been trying to get close to him but whenever I get close enough to talk to him he stutters and runs away…”

 

 

“He must really like you.”

 

 

“You think so?”

 

  
Nodding, the Swiss skater laughed and pointed at the table. “He can really knock them back.” There were about five empty glasses on the table. “I heard that he can’t hold his liquor very well. Wonder what kind of drunk he is.”


	5. What Happened?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be the last chapter I post until I get back from Comicon. So for 3-4 days I will not be updating this. Sorry guys but I promise to make some awesome chapters for when I return

**~~~~** ~~~~

Waking up in bed, Yuuri groaned and rubbed his head, sitting up. Or trying too at least only to be dragged back down. Looking  over his shoulder , the Japanese skater’s eyes went wide as he let out a scream, falling to the ground  with a loud thud, a small groan escaping his lips .

 

“Hm? What is wrong?” The person on the bed asked, just waking up. “Why are you on the floor?” Poking their head over to see if he was okay, they smiled. “Good morning. Isn’t it a bit early to be up? Come back to bed.”

 

“V-Viktor?!” Being pulled  back onto the bed and into the Russian skater’s arms, he let out a small squeal.

 

“Calm down and just go back to sleep.” Nuzzling his face into Yuuri’s neck, he chuckled when he felt the heat coming from his cheeks. “You’re so cute.”

 

“I-I have a flight this morning.”

 

“No you don’t. It’s tomorrow morning instead. You coach called so I answered and explained what had happened so he changed your flight. A lot of the skaters here have their flights changed since most of them are hung over.”

 

“What… what happened last night?”

 

He sighed out and sat up still holding him in his arms. “It’s a long story. But you had a lot to drink.”

 

Getting out of the other’s grip, Yuuri sat across from him. Turning his head to look at him, he winced a bit. “Why does my neck hurt?”

 

“Some of the guys were fighting over you and you got a bunch of hickies.”

 

“WAIT WHAT?! T-t-there’s no way guys were fighting over me!”

 

“But they were. You were seducing men left and right. It was a sight to see. You even managed to seduce me.” Viktor leaned closer, blue eyes sparkling.

 

Leaning back, the black haired man was a blushing and stuttering mess, not believing what he was hearing. The sound of a phone made they both stop and turn towards it. Yuuri’s face brightened and he drove for it before Viktor could grab him.

 

Running into the hallway, he  quickly closed the door and answered the  video call . “Phichit! You don’t know how happy I am to see you, even if it is through a phone.”

 

“Wow. I didn’t think you missed me that much. Where’s your shirt and why are you covered in hickies?! Did you have fun without me?”

 

“I got pretty drunk last night I guess… and apparently i seduced most of the guys and they fought over me. I don’t see how though.”

 

“You never will. But I thought that something like that would happen. Those are some pretty big and dark ones.”

 

“Yeah… they really hurt though. I wish I could remember what happened. I woke up next to Viktor. Thank god he had pants on.”

 

“Come again? I don’t think I heard you correctly.”

 

“Good morning Yuuri!~” Chris greeted from the end of the hall before running over to a now dark red Yuuri,  in nothing but tight speedo like underwear.

 

“S-sh-shouldn’t you be wearing clothes?!”

 

“But you’re in just some tight boxers.  And they leave  _ nothing  _ to the imagination.” Eyeing Yuuri up and down, the Swiss skater licked his lips.

 

“Huh?” Looking down, he let out a scream and ran back into the hotel room quickly putting his close on, phone in his mouth.

 

“Hey hey I don’t need a view of up your nose!”

 

“Sorry Phichit!” He yelled past the phone. Sitting down he took the phone out of his mouth and sighed. “I’m not even sure if this is my hotel room. It looks too nice to be.”

 

“That’s because it is my hotel room.” The older of the two said wrapped his arms around him from behind.

 

“You spent the night with Viktor?! Yuuri you jerk!”

 

“Why am I a jerk?!”

 

~

 

“Do you remember anything from last night Yuuri?” Celestino asked his student as they walked back to his hotel room.  Seeing him shake his head, the Italian let out a small sigh. “Good thing I came around when I did or else those two would have torn you to pieces.”

 

“Please don’t remind me.... I would really just like to sleep today if that’s okay.”

 

Nodding, the Italian let them into the room. “I’m going out with a few of the other coaches. If you need anything just call me.”

 

Once he left, Yuuri laid down on the bed and sighed out. Slowly falling asleep, his memories started to come back to him  in a thick fog.

 

~

 

_ Yuuri had been drinking until he couldn’t think straight and had been trying to get everyone to dance. Seeing the blonde Russian he soon got an idea and ran over to him. _

 

_ “What the hell do you want?” He asked eyeing the Japanese man, his eyes lingering on the shirt that had a few buttons undid and tie loose showing some of his chest. _

 

_ “I want you to have a dance off with me.” _

 

_ “What? No way in hell you drunk.” _

 

_ “Scared I’ll beat you?” _

 

_ ~ _

 

_ Yuuri didn’t know how this happened and right now he didn’t really care. If he had a clear mind, he’d be pushing away the fifteen year old who was kissing the life out of him. But no, the fog from the champine found this interesting.  _

 

_ Especially when the younger started to leave a small but dark mark on his shoulder, pulling some small whines from him. _

 

_ ~ _

 

_ His dance with Viktor was amazing. The both of them moving in sync, smiling and laughing. Enjoying himself too much, Yuuri dipped his idol getting a surprised but happy smile out of them. _

 

_ Viktor had to admit that this was unexpected but that was his style and boy was it fun. He couldn’t help but be drawn to the man dancing with him. He hoped he didn’t do anything stupid with this new attraction to him. _

 

_ ~ _

 

_ Viktor had brought Yuuri, who was more than happy to follow him, to his hotel room. Once they were in the elevator, the younger’s lips wre on his moving in a messy but enjoyable kiss. He couldn’t help himself, pulling him closer and trying to take control of the situation. _

 

_ Finally losing the battle, Yuuri pouted but enjoyed the feeling of the large hands moving along his body. Once the elevator doors opened, he grabbed Viktor’s tie and drug him out and down the hall with a sassy yet seductive look, making the Russian gulp and grab his hand, bolting for the room. _

 

_ They were soon in and on the bed. Yuuri in his boxers and Viktor in just his pants, kissing and sucking along one side of his neck. _

 

_ ~ _

 

_ He didn’t know how Chris had gotten a pole in the banquet hall but he sure did have fun performing for everyone with him. He smiled big noticing how much fun the other was having and how into it he was getting. _

 

_ Getting down off the pole, he looked over the Swiss. Yuuri would be lying if he said he didn’t find him attractive. With his look, attitude and how he just oozed self confidence and sex. Seeing those piercing green eyes on him, he couldn’t help but tease the other by quickly swiping his tongue across his own lips. _

 

_ With a smirk, Chris took that as an invitation and just straight up kissed him infront of everyone. He smirked into the kiss as he felt himself being pulled closer and fingers in his hair. Easily controlling the kiss, he deepened it, making their tongues clash. _

  
_ The rest of the night was being pulled off into various different directions and private areas with some of the different skaters, some of them even straight, having small make out sessions until he was taken back to Viktor’s room. _


	6. Special Chapter! Viktor + Yuuri Forever?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned! Hello wonderful readers, I have returned from Comicon and finished this chapter. Hopefully more will be finished soon so be on the look out

Watching Viktor skate was amazing! I couldn’t believe the three of us got to see him practice. “This is amazing…”

 

“What did you expect it is Viktor. You choose great.” Yuuki said with a smile. We got to pick any skater there to spend time with for the day, so of course I choose Viktor. “I love how his long hair flows behind him.”

 

“Yeah…” I really wanted to skate with him, but his coach might get mad at me if I ask. Going over closer to the rink to get a better look, I saw him skating over my way with a smile.

 

“What did you think Yuuri? Was I good?”

 

“H-hai Viktor-Sempai. You were really good.”

 

His smile got bigger. “I’m glad! Why don’t you come and skate with me?”

 

“R-really?!”

 

“Of course. I’m done with practice and sent my mean coach away. Yuuko can come too if she wants. But.. I’d kind of like to spend some time with you.”

 

“Here Yuuri. Me and Minako are going to go walk around.” Yuuko said handing me my bag.

 

“Are you sure?” I saw her nod before the two went off giggling. Girls are strange.

 

~

 

“Viktor! Viktor!” I was running around the place scared. Viktor was going to be on soon and he’s nowhere to be found! “Vikt- ah!” I let out a scream as I was knocked to the ground.

 

“Oh! Sorry about that.”

 

Looking up, I saw a boy with blonde hair and the most beautiful green eyes holding his hand out to me. “I didn’t see you there.”

 

I slowly took his hand, letting him pull me up. “Thank you. And so-sorry. I was in a hurry.” Looking away, I heard him laugh a bit.

 

“I can see that. So, what’s got you running around like that?”

 

“I’m looking for someone…”

 

~

 

Thanks to that boy’s help, I was able to find Viktor and get him back in time for him to skate. I never got his name though… maybe I’ll run into him again. “Viktor… g-good luck.”

 

Smiling at me, he got to my height. “Spasibo.” He then kissed my cheek. My whole body felt hot. “You’re so cute, I love your little blushes. You’re going to grow up to be a heartbreaker. I just know it.”

 

As he skate, I watched in wonder before I had to get ready to get on the ice. Skates on, I held a blue flower crown. When he finished I nervously glided over to him, placing it on his head.

 

~

 

“Hurry! This way!” He tugged me along as we ran from his coach. We soon made it to some woods not far from the ice rink.

 

“Viktor! Why are we in the woods?!”

 

“Because… here we can just spend time together. Now, I have a question for you.” Sitting us down in the grass, he gave me a serious look. “How do you feel about me?”

 

“H-huh? You can’t just ask me that. I’m a kid.”

 

“But you still feel love. And a child’s love is so pure before the world turns into something else. So..?”

 

“I.. I-I really had amire you! M-m-maybe it could be… love. I’m not sure.” What was I saying?! But the smile on his face had me silent again as he took something out of his pocket and went to a tree. “Viktor what are you doing?”

 

“I am craving our names into this tree. And how come you don’t call me that cute little thing anymore?”

 

“You mean senpai? I-I thought you didn’t like it…” Going over to the tree I blinked in surprise. In a heart, was mine and Viktor’s names.

  
“Viktor + Yuuri forever.”


	7. Welcome Back Yuuri!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!~ Sorry that this one is so short. I promise the next one will be longer

****

Yuuri sighed as he unlocked  the door to his dorm and went in. He really needed to talk Phichit into an apartment. Setting  down his bags, he looked around  for his Thai best friend . “Phichit?! I’m home!”

 

“Yuuri!!!~” Phichit yelled running out of the bathroom and hugging him, sending them both to the ground. “I missed you.”

 

He chuckled, patting his friend’s back. “I missed you too. But I thought you’d still be mad at me.”

 

“I was just jealous…” The Thai boy said sitting up a bit, now straddling him. “I didn’t get to touch or kiss you the whole time you were gone..  Do you how much I need my Yuuri fix? ”

 

Gulping, Yuuri looked up at him, blushing. “Phichit..?”

 

“You have lots to make up for. Especially since all of those guys got to have fun with you and I didn’t.  We are so sharing a bed tonight. ”

 

“Wait what? R-right now? I just got back.  And you can’t just decide that. ”

 

“Think of it as a welcome home present.” Winking, Phichit slowly undid the other’s jeans and lowered them and their boxers.

 

Yuuri let out a squeal at feeling something wet and hot around his cock. “W-wait. We haven't done anything like this ye-” A moan escaped his lips. Tangling his fingers in the dark locks, the Japanese man bit his lip.

 

_ ‘I didn’t think he’d be this willing to do this.. I’ll probably get yelled at later but it’ll be so worth it.’  _ The Thai boy thought as went down more, sucking, hollowing out his cheeks.

 

“P-Phichit… I can’t…” Panting hard, Yuuri tightened his grip on the dark hair in his fingers. 

 

Coming off with a loud and wet pop, he looked down at the flushed Japanese man and licked his lips. “You look so amazing like this. God, I wish you ready to have sex.” Leaning down, he placed kisses along his cheek and jaw, working his way down his neck.

 

Moans slipped as he tugged his friend’s head back earning a pleasent groan from him. 

 

“Oh why Yuuri, how did you know that I liked it rough?~” He purred teasingly, making the other laugh.

~

 

Yuuri was now back in Japan and in his room unpacking. He let out a small sigh. No more skating, no more America, no more Phichit. He went to pay his respects to his dog before going down to the ice rink, hearing someone talking.

 

“Yuuko?” He called out once he got to the front desk.

 

Ending the call, the brunette went over and smiled big. “Yuuri! Welcome back!”

 

Smiling, he took off the white mask over his mouth. “Hey Yuuko..”

 

“It’s been so long… Oh you want to skate don’t you?! Go ahead, I’ll make sure no one comes in.” Sending him a wink she went and opened up the area for him.

 

~

 

Viktor stared down at his phone is sadness and disbelief. “How…? How could this have happened?”

 

*Flash Back*

 

_ “Yuuko! It has been a while.  _ _ How have you been? I bet you grew up good. _ _ ” _

 

_ “V-V-Viktor?! Oh my gosh! It has! I didn’t think you would remember me. How did you get my number?” _

 

_ “I had kept in contact with Minako so she gave it to me. I have a question… and I can’t ask Minako because she just freaks out whenever I call her.” _

 

_ Giving a small laugh, Yuuko smiled. “Yeah that sounds like her. So, what’s your question?” _

 

_ “Why doesn’t… Yuuri remember me? He acted as if we were strangers…” _

 

_ “Oh… I guess no one told you then. I thought this day would come.” Sighing out, she sat down. “Well… on the way back to Japan there was an accident. Yuuri had lost some of his memories.” _

  
_ Viktor went silent, his breath caught in his throat. “W-what…?” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the updates for this have been a bit slow. But quick question, how would you guys feel about a Burlesque AU with Yuuri as the main love interest?


	8. Viktor Takes On Japan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this one is short but I'll be putting up another one tonight

Sitting on the plane, Viktor couldn’t help but think about what Yuuko had told him. ‘Yuuri got into an accident… lost his memories… doesn’t remember me or anything we did together…’ He let out a sigh. “I’m going to help him remember. If it’s the last thing I do.”

 

~

 

_ “Why doesn’t… Yuuri remember me? He acted as if we were strangers…” _

 

_ “Oh… I guess no one told you then. I thought this day would come. Sighing out, she sat down.”Well… on the way back to Japan there was an accident. Yuuri had lost some of his memories.” _

 

_ Viktor went silent, his breath caught in his throat. “W-what…?” _

 

_ “The doctor said that they'd come back on their own but there hasn't been any sign of that happening. I'm sorry Viktor. And I'm sorry that. No one told you. The best we can do now is to be there for him and wait.” _

 

_ “...Thank you Yuuko. I'll see you soon.” _

 

_ “What?” _

 

_ “I was already planning on coming and becoming Yuuri’s coach, but this just wants to make me see him even more and make sure that he's alright… I can't believe this happened. Goodbye and see you soon.” Ending the call, Viktor packed up and got his ticket. _

 

_ ~ _

 

Getting settles into his room, Viktor smiled at his poodle. “I'm glad they let you stay. Such nice people.” Stretching, the Russian got his robes and went to the door. “Go and look around the place. I'm going to go into the hot springs. Be good, Makkachin.” Patting the dog on the head, he went off.

 

Relaxing in the hot springs, Viktor closed his eyes and starting to think of how to get Yuuri to remember him. “Maybe I could tell him about the tree…? No that wouldn’t help. Or… will it?” The door banged open, pulling him from his thoughts. Looking, he smiled. There was Yuuri, standing shocked in front of him, but real and okay.

 

Standing, Viktor extended his arm. “Yuuri! Starting today I am going to be your coach. I’ll get you to the Grand Prix Finals, and you’re going to win.” Sending a wink his way, the Russian chuckled at the startled expression on the others face.

 

~

 

Sitting in his room, Yuuri tried to take everything in. Viktor Nikiforov was in Japan, at his parents Inn, saying that he’s going to coach him. “This has to be a dream… why would he want to coach me?” Sighing out, he grabbed a book from under his bed and flipped through the pages. Stopping the page, he smiled and pulled out a picture. “I wonder… if he could tell me about this picture.”

 

Looking at it, a small wave of pain flowed through his head, making him drop the book and picture, holding his head. “Again?” Rubbing it, he stood and looked around. “I thought I was done with this. Why does Viktor have to complicate everything?”

 

A knock on his door made the Japanese boy jump and whip his head towards the sound. “Yuuri!~ Let’s have a sleepover!”

 

“N-no!”

 

“Aw~ Why not?”

 

“B-because…” Running around his room, Yuuri took down all of the posters of his idol and looked at them before putting them under his bed. “I can’t let him in and see this…”

 

Sighing out, Viktor gave up on trying to get into the younger’s room and went back to his own. Laying in bed, he was cuddled up to Makkachin. “Don’t worry, we’ll get him soon. He just needs to relax a bit. When training starts the pieces will fall into place.” Yawning, he got comfy before slowly falling asleep. ‘Please remember me, Yuuri…’


	9. Yuuri's Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Like I promised! I feel proud of this chapter and that I was able to post it before midnight. Enjoy~

Laying down, I tried to get comfortable, but that pain in my head seemed to intensify. This wasn’t good… I’ll have to tell someone tomorrow about it. Maybe I should go and see a doctor? I made up my mind that if the pain didn’t go away I’d call a doctor but for now, get some sleep. I’ll need it for tomorrow. Closing my eyes, I felt myself slip into an uneasy sleep.

 

~

 

_ “Yuuri.” Turning, I smiled shyly at the teen boy calling for me. I couldn’t see his face, but I remember those piercing blue eyes and beautiful silver hair. “There you are. I was looking for you. You can’t just leave without saying goodbye, now can you?” _

 

_ Blushing as he came over, I shook my head. “N-n-no! I was waiting for you… looking for you… I promise.” _

 

_ He chuckled and put an arm around me, pulling me close to him. “You’re so cute. Come on, let’s take a picture together.” _

 

_ “You want a picture with me?” _

 

_ “Of course. I want to always remember this. Will you promise me, that you will always remember this, too? This has been the past few days ever.” _

 

_ My cheeks grew hotter at his words. Taking out  camera, he took a few pictures of us together. “I’ll make sure you get some of these too. And this is for you.” Taking off a chain from around his neck, he put it around my own neck. It was a simple silver chain with a Russian flag charm in the middle of it that laid against my chest. _

 

_ “W-wait! But this is your good luck charm! I couldn’t take something so.. So precious.” _

 

_ “Yes you can. It can be your good luck charm now. Because I have a new one. You. All I have to do is think of you and I’ll be fine.” _

 

_ “Aw!~ This is cute.” _

 

_ “Yuuko! You’re making it more embarrassing…” _

 

_ “Sorry.” She giggled, watching us more. “It’s just like he’s confessing his love for you.” _

 

_ “Knock it off!” _

 

_ ~ _

 

Opening my eyes, I grabbed my throbbing head. Looking at the time on my phone, I sighed out and slowly sat up. It was still completely dark out and I was covered in a cold sweat. Definitely calling a doctor. I hope Viktor understands…

 

Peeling the soaked shirt off I laid back down to try and get some more sleep, hoping this pain will go away soon. I wasn’t so lucky, however, as it just got worse and worse. Why did this happen now of all times?! Why couldn’t this have happened a few years ago? That would have been perfect timing.

 

~

 

_ “Is he okay?” I heard the frantic calls of Yuuko but couldn’t see anything. It was pitch black and voices faded in and out. _

 

_ “Oh my god…. I can’t believe I let this happen.” _

 

_ “Minako it’s not your fault! Yuuri! Yuuri! Open your eyes! Please…!” _

 

_ Why did they sound so upset? I was just asleep right? We were back in Japan on our way to see mom and dad. Right? Wait.. why does my body feel so numb? No that’s not right… only parts of it felt numb, the rest felt as if it was set on fire or something heavy was crushing it. It hurt… but I wasn’t able to scream. Something was wrong.  _ Very  _ wrong.  _

 

_ “Stay with us kid. Keep breathing.” _

 

_ Who was that? I was being moved but my body felt as if it were on something solid. Where are we going? _

 

_ “Get him into surgery. Now!” _

 

_ Surgery?! Just what happened to me…? _

 

“Yuuri…?” Huh? _ Is that… Viktor? He sounded distant. _ “Yuuri. Wake up.”  _ Something was shaking me. Or was that me shaking?  _ “Yuuri?”

 

_ I opened my mouth to answer him, but all that came out was a loud and pain filled scream. _

 

_ ~ _

 

I screamed out in pain as I sat up quickly in bed (and maybe almost fell out because of it) and looked around. Viktor was sitting next to me on the edge of my bed looking scared… worried… I tried to get my breathing under control and grabbed a clean shirt. I was covered head to toe in that cold sweat.

 

“Yuuri… are you okay…? You look ill and in pain.”

  
Pain? What happened to the pain? I was numb, like in my dream. My eyes widened as it came back and hit me like a brick wall making me fall back into bed. I bit my tongue trying not to scream. I couldn’t take it… it was too much… last thing I remembered was Viktor shaking me and calling my name before everything went black and silent.


	10. It Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's kind of short. it was a filler last minute chapter...

Yuuri woke up slowly sitting up and groaning, rubbing his still throbbing head and looking around. Looking down, he noticed that he was just in the Inn’s robes. “...Mom must have changed me…” Standing, the black haired man went to the door getting ready to open it, only for it to slide open, showing a very happy Viktor.

 

“Yuuri! You’re awake!” Taking the younger in his arms, Viktor brought him to his chest. “We were so worried… are you alright?”

 

Face turning red, Yuuri tried to get out of his grip and into his own personal safe. “Y-yeah! I’m okay now I promise. P-please let go…”

 

Letting go, he looked at him. “Are you sure you’re okay? You looked like you were in pain and your body was sticky and covered in a cold sweat. You had a horrible forever…”

 

“I had a fever…? I don’t remember that part.”  
  
“You’ve been asleep for a few days. We almost took you to the hospital but a doctor came to see you. What could have caused this..?”

 

“I think I know…”

 

~

 

Sitting down with his family and Viktor, all eyes on me and filled with worry and curiosity. “I think I know what caused me to get in that condition. The accident I had left me without memories right? Well… when I was asleep, I started to remember. I couldn’t see the faces but…”

 

“So it’s finally happening? You’re getting them back?” Mari asked leaning against the wall with a small smile. “It’s about time. Don’t fight it. It’ll hurt like hell, but it’ll be worth it.”

 

“Mari…”

 

“Oh my boy… you’re finally..”

 

“Mom please don’t cry!”

 

~

 

“You should be resting Yuuri.”

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be fine Viktor. I need to start training if I’m going to reach my previous weight. I already lost three days.” Stretching out his legs, getting ready to run.

 

Sitting on the bike, Viktor sighed out. “Alright… but if you start to get in pain I’m going to stop it. You don’t need extra strain.”

 

Smiling, Yuuri looked at him. “Okay. Thank you, Viktor.”

 

“...Yuuri! You’re so cute!~”

 

Squeal, he was knocked over by the older male. “V-Viktor! Get off of me!”

 

“Cute you’re cute and squishy.”

  
“That doesn’t help!”

 

“It doesn’t? But I like how squishy you are.”

 

“Y-you do..?”

 

Nodding, Viktor stuck his hand slowly up the back of Yuuri’s shirt and gave a small squeeze to some of the extra weight, making him squeal. “You’re so adorable… I want to show you how much I-”

 

“Yuuri! Come help me move some of these boxes!”

  
“C-coming Mari!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want, check out my new Yuri on Ice story. http://archiveofourown.org/works/10723017/chapters/23759781


	11. Enter Yurio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it

Yuri was distracted during practice ever since the night of the banquet. He acted like he wasn’t, but his mind would always drift away to the Japanese man that had managed to catch his eye and interest. Especially after their small make out session.  Worst part is that Mila  _ knew  _ he was distracted so she did everything in her power to make fun of and embarrass the poor boy.

 

Gliding mindlessly around the ice, a small smirk rose to his lips at  the thought  of making out with the Japanese skater crossed his mind. How easy it was to make him putty in Yuri’s hands. It was probably because he had drank quite a bit, but the blonde Russian would just have to find out the next time saw him.  **_If_ ** he saw him again.

 

Knowing he wasn’t getting anything done, he got off the ice and sat down on the bench, putting on the blade guards and off his skates before taking out his phone. Scrolling through his social media, Yuri looked at a link his skating mates sent him.

 

“...Why would Mila and Georgi send me the same thing?” Letting his curiosity get the better of him, the teen clicked on the link and was brought to a video.  _ ‘[Katsuki Yuuri] Tried to Skate Viktor’s FS Program [Stay Close to Me]’  _

 

“What the…” Blinking, Yuri grit his teeth before hitting play. Watching the video, the blonde’s jaw dropped. “Is this fatty the same guy from the ice?! Whey couldn’t he skate this before?!” He had to admit that Yuuri was a pretty good staker… at least in his head he did. And that he still looked good despite the weight gain.

 

Shaking his head of those thoughts, he stood and gathered up his things. “Viktor better not see this. I don’t need him flying off to Japan… wait…” Stopping in his tracks, he tried to remember when he had last seen the older Russian.

 

“. . .” Eyes narrowing he let out a loud yell. “ **VIKTOR! YOU ASSHOLE!”**

 

~

 

After a long and boring flight to Japan (without his precious kitty) Yuri was  wandering around Hassetsu yelling for Viktor,  **_AFTER_ ** getting yelled at by Yakov, and donning his new tiger shirt.  _ ‘Best impulse buy ever.’ _ He thought as he looked around. “Viktor! Get your ass out here!”

 

“You’re looking for Viktor?” A voice behind him asked, making him spin around fast and blinking. 

 

“Uh.. yeah. What’s it to you?”

 

“Well I happen to know where he is. You’re Yuri Plisetsky right? I’m Minako.”

 

“Da.. nice to meet you…”

 

“This way. He’s skating at Ice Castle.”

 

“Of course he would be skating.” He grumbled to himself as he followed the Japanese woman to  the skating rink.

 

“You know, Yuuri wouldn’t shut up a blonde he saw at the last banquet. It wouldn’t happen to be you, would it?” She asked with a  knowing  smirk on her lips.

 

This cause Yuri’s face to turn a bright shade of red. “W-what?! No way in hell. Why would the little piggy talk about me? I’m only fifteen. He was probably talking about that idiot Giacometti.  Seems more his type anyways... ”

 

Humming in response, Minako looked over at her shoulder at him. “Then it was definitely you. He said that the guy was younger then him. You made quite the impression on him. I’m not sure if it was in a good or bad way though. But it’s probably a good one. He doesn’t have it in him to hate anyone.”

 

Scoffing, he looked away from her gaze. “Why should I care?” But in his head he couldn’t help but be a bit (lot) happy about it. He talked about him. He left a good impression on him. It was a little exciting. Not that he’d say that to anyone.  _ Ever.  _ He learned that lesson the hard way.

 

Once they got to Ice Castle, Minako sighed out. “More reporters? The poor kid is going to have another panic attack  at this rate . Come on.” Pushing her way through, she got Yuri to the top of the steps, in front of the triplets.

 

“Sorry no one allowed- oh hello Minako.” They said together.

 

“Hello girls. I have a fellow skater here to see Viktor and Yuuri.”

 

“Yuri Plisetsky?!” Sharing a look, the three girls moved out of their way.

 

“I did it!” 

 

The five looked as the Japanese Yuuri ran up the stairs and stood right in front of the door.

 

“I'm back to goal weight. I can finally get on the ice!”

 

Before he could even stop himself, the Russian Yuri spun around and kicked the other male in the back, sending him through the door and to the ground. Going over and standing above him, the blonde stepped on his head and started grinding his foot into it. “You better start apologizing.”

  
Not know what he had done wrong, he could only repeat sorry over and over until someone was able to help him get up.


	12. On Love, Agape & Eros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally made a longer chapter! I apologize in advance about what I'm about to do. The chapters will be updated very slowly on account of helping out with my brother's home schooling. But I will keep writing and put up chapters whenever I can. They'll also be slow updates because I'm going to be working on a fanbook for Attack On Titan

Yuuri didn’t know how to how he got into this whole mess. And not just the Hot Springs On Ice competition Viktor and the girls came up with. Right now he was being held against the wall in the locker room at Ice Castle being questioned.

 

“What the hell do you mean you don’t remember?!”

 

“I-I’m sorry Yuri b-but I don’t remember anything from the banquet. I’m sorry…”

 

A small growl rose in the younger’s throat, his eyes narrowing. “This is pissing me off… you piss me off! Maybe this will make that stupid brain of yours work.” Before he could think better of it, Yuri got a good grip on the Japanese man’s shirt and yanked him down making their lips connect.

 

Brown eyes going wide, Yuuri was filled with so many different feelings. _Confusion. Shock._ _Excitement._ The blonde teen had worked his lips open and slipping his tongue. _‘T-this is a very grown up kiss! Why is he doing this? I thought he hated me._ _Does he actually have feelings for me?_ _’_ He thought as a small flash went through his head make his knees buckle a bit, but still managed to keep up right.

 

The kiss deepened and got more aggressive. Yuuri held onto the other’s arms to keep steady, silvia leaking from the corner of their mouths. Finally pulling away from the kiss, Yuri let go of his shirt letting him slid (fall) to the ground. 

 

Wiping the spit from his mouth, he had a smirk. “You let a fifteen year old dominate you like that?”

 

“I-I remember.”

 

“Huh?” Blinking, the blonde Russian got to the others level. “Say that again.”

 

“I… remember you at the banquet.”

 

“Well thank fuck.” Standing, he pulled him up with him and sat him on the bench. “Now, tell me what happened. Want to make sure you’re not making this up  and remember how much you actually enjoyed it .”

 

“I-It’s still a bit fuzzy but…”

 

~

 

_ Yuuri had just got done with his dance off with Yuri but kept his eyes on him until he was pulled over to dance with someone else and then there was a pole and getting on that with someone else. Then… the kiss with that person made his head spin. He went in for another kiss before a smaller hand grabbed his arm and forcefully dragging him away into an empty hall, before he was tossed into a wall. His back hit it with a dull thud sound. Looking up, the drunk skater looked to be met with electrifying green eyes. “Yuuuuurrrriiii~” He drew out before a smile was on his lips and he went to hug the teen only to be slammed back into the wall. “Huh?  _ _ What’s wrong? You should smile. I like your smile. _ _ ” _

 

_ “What the hell is your problem?” A blush was on his cheeks, making the older chuckle a bit.  _ _ “God you’re strange when you’re drunk. Well...stranger.” _

 

_ “Yuri is so cute. Like a kitten~” _

 

_ The blush darkened as he tried to hide his embarrassment. “Dammit. Shut up you stupid pig…” There was no heat behind his words. “You better remember this… I’m giving you my first kiss. Understand me?” _

 

_ Eyes wide and sparkling, Yuuri had the biggest grin on his face. “You really want to give me your first kiss? I thought you hated me  _ _ but you’re giving me something so special. You must actually really like me _ _.” _

 

_ “I-I don’t know if I do. I do right now that’s for sure now shut up. You and your stupid sexy dancing…” Seeing him pout, Yuri sighed out and put his hand in the taller’s hair and gripped it. “I can’t believe you let that stupid Giacometti touch you like that.” _

 

_ “But he likes me and makes me feel pretty. He said he liked my butt. And he knows how to French kiss.” _

 

_ “French kiss?” _

 

_ “It’s where you kiss with your tongue in the other person’s mouth! But it might be too adult for you.” He whispered yelled the last part. _

 

_ “Excuse you! I’m not a child!” Yanking Yuuri down by the hair still in his hand, the Russian punk slammed their lips together just pushing his tongue right through and mapping out the inside of his mouth pulling small whining noises from him. _

 

_ Yuuri didn’t know how this happened and right now he didn’t really care. If he had clear mind, he’d be pushing away the fifteen year old who was kissing the life out of him. But no, the fog from the champine found this interesting. Especially when the younger started to leave a small but dark mark on his shoulder, pulling some small moans and more whines from him. _

 

_ ~ _

 

His face a flame, Yuuri quickly stood. “T-that’s what happened. E-excuse me.” Grabbing his things, he ran off to the Inn where Viktor and Yuuko were waiting for him.

 

“Privet Yuuri!~ Hm? Why is your face so red?”

 

“U-uh it’s nothing. Konichiwa Yuuko.”

 

Smiling, she stood. “So you’re using Japanese again? It’s been a while. Will you start calling me ‘chan’ again? It was always so cute when you said it.”

 

“I-I guess I could.”

 

“Oh! Before I forget, this is for you.” Taking an envelope out of her pocket, Yuuko handed it to her friend. “It’s all the way from Canada! You used to have a penpal from there if I recall. I think it might be him trying to get back in touch with you.”

 

“A, arigato.” Taking it, Yuuri sat down next to his coach and opened it.

 

“You had a penpal from Canada?” Viktor asked looking over his shoulder trying to read what was in the letter.

 

“Yeah… I’m starting to remember it now. His name was Jean I believe. He was into skating too. I think that’s why we kept in touch for so much. But I don’t know why we stopped talking. Maybe it had to do with my accident since I wouldn’t have been able to remember him.” Reading through, his face turned dark red before he quickly stuffed it in his pocket.

 

“What did it say Yuuri?”

 

“N-nothing Yuuko-chan!” He quickly yelled out and jumped to his feet making her giggle.

 

~

 

“Now we’re going to be listening to the two different pieces then I’ll show you the routines twice.” Viktor said going over to the speaker hooked up to his phone. “The first piece.” Hitting play, the lovely melody played. “Now tell me what you think of when you hear it.”

 

Eyes closed and a small smile on his lips, Yuuri spoke up first. “It’s very pure and innocent. Like someone who doesn’t know what love is yet.”

 

“Yes. Very good.”

 

_ ‘Eros and Agape. Two different types of love. I don’t know much about love in the romantic sense and haven’t really thought about it. But with what’s been going on in my life I guess I now is as good a time as any.’  _ Yuuri thought. Viktor switched the songs, this one more upbeat. “This one is like a completely different song.”

 

“Viktor! I want to skate to this one!”

 

“The first piece is “On Love: Agape.” The theme is unconditional love. The next piece is “On Love: Eros.” The theme is sexual love.” Seeing the boys nod slightly at their respective songs that fit them, the Russian got an idea. “I’ll have you two skating to these opposing themes. This is how I’m assigning them. Yuuri gets “Eros”!” Pointing to the shocked Japanese man, he smiled and pointed to the more shocked Russian. “And Yurio gets “Apage”!”

 

“Switch them! That piece isn’t me at all!”

  
“W-what?! There’s no way I can skate to something like that…”


	13. Finding the Eros and Agape Within

Viktor had showed us our routine and helped us work through them, but we were still lacking. Yuuko-chan and Takeshi-kun helped the two of us with our workouts and Viktor put us both on a diet. One thing we could agree on was that it was horrible. Especially with him eating the pork cutlet bowl right in front of us.

 

Yurio seemed to get his Agape easier than I could get Eros. Well, not according to Viktor since he still sent him to the temple. Sitting at my desk in my room, I was trying to come up with something to say to Jean. I can’t get what he put in his letter out of my head.

 

_ ‘Yuuri. It’s been a while. I haven’t had the courage to write to you since I got the letter your mother sent me about your accident… I’m sorry about that and about not trying to get in touch with you sooner. But when I saw you healthy skating on the ice I knew I just had to try. But even that took me longer. But I have a good reason! You know how skating is. Yours truly will become the king. Maybe we could meet at the new Grand Prix. Oh and you were look fine. You grew up to be some hot stuff huh?’ _

 

“How am I supposed to respond to something like that?! And what’s with this whole becoming king thing?! I swear I’ve heard that somewhere before.”

 

My door banged open making me almost fall out of my chair. “Keep it down! Some people are trying to relax you stupid piggy!”

 

“Sorry…” Looking down at the blank paper I sighed out. I want to write to him but I don’t know what to say.

 

“What’s with that stupid said face?”

 

“This is my normal face.”

 

“No it’s not. Your normal face is stupid but smiling. Especially around Viktor…” 

 

Looking at him, he looked like he was pouting a bit. It was kind of cute. But… things have been awkward between us since that first day. “Hey Yurio-”

 

“That’s not my damn name!”

 

“Could you help me with something? I’m trying to write a letter but I don’t know how to handle this.”

 

Going over, he snatched the letter off my desk. As he read it, I saw his eyes get a certain fire in them. “You write that stupid JJ?! You’re a bigger idiot than I thought. And he has the gall to call you fine and hot when he has a girlfriend.”

 

“JJ? You mean, JJ from last season?”

 

“Yes. Did you really not know?”

 

Shaking my head I saw him get confused. “He’s been my penpal since we were kids. We haven’t talked in awhile though. So I wouldn’t have known.”

 

“Well tell him that you’re not interested. Duh. He has a girlfriend and doesn’t even know you…”

 

“You don’t know me either.” I mumbled hoping he wouldn’t hear me, but I think I did.

 

“Write your own damn letter.” Stomping out of the door, he slammed his door closed.

 

Sighing I started to write something, anything down. I need to go talk to him. I wish things weren’t so rocky between us.

 

~

 

On our way to the temple, I thought about everything that’s been going on. For some reason, Viktor has been almost strutting around the bath with such pride even though he’s naked. I know the three of us are guys and everything but Yurio is fifteen. I would say but I’m shy but I’m pretty much used to it at this point. Yurio also has been giving me so odd attention and signals. My head was spinning and not in a good way.

 

Me and Yurio were soon in our white robes and under the waterfall. Did Yurio and VIktor like me? Did you just want something that I’m not willing to give yet? I’m so confused. At least with Phichit everything was out in the open for the most part. We knew what we wanted from each other and were able to talk about it. I’m not sure I could do that with these two. And it didn’t help that according to Yurio that JJ also wants me, even though he has a girlfriend.

 

“I’m going to kill him.”

 

“Why me too?”

 

“Who cares? Dammit. Who cares about Apage? Forget all of them.”

 

He seemed out of it. Maybe he was under there too long… grabbing his wrist I gently pulled him out from under there. “Come on. Let’s call it a day.”

 

Looking up at me his eyes were soft. I’ve never seen them like that before. It makes them look so… beautiful. “Oh… Okay.” It’s weird seeing him like this, so vulnerable. Ah! He sneezed. I should really get him back.

 

~

 

At the ice rink the next morning, we were waiting for a hung over Viktor. It’s now or never for this. “Yurio. Could you please teach me how to land a quad Salchow?” I asked, my hands together and head bowed.

 

For the next half an hour, he tried to help me land one but… I just couldn’t do it. I was surprised he had agreed to help me in the first place. I guess things are getting better between us. That brought a small smile to my lips even as I fell.

 

“You suck! Hey, Katsudon. Watch me do it one more time.”

 

“Sorry I’m late!” Crap, Viktor’s here! Wow, his hair was a mess. But even now, it makes him look so breathtaking. “Huh? What were practicing just now?”

 

The two of us skated away from each other quickly, to opposite sides of the rink to get on with practice. When it was time, I watched Yurio skate and was amazed by what I saw. 

 

“Looks like Yurio found his Agape. Maybe he’s ready for the next stage.” Next stage? Will I get a next stage? 

 

As I skated, I just couldn’t get it with thinking of a pork cutlet bowl anymore. I had to think of something else… I still can’t find it though. I lack what would serve as the backbone this program needs. I really don’t deserve him as a couch, do I?

 

That thought stayed with me all day. Even when we were looking through the costumes and was smiling, filled with happiness, it was still there echoing in the back of my mind. I wasn’t able to fully enjoy myself. That night, I finally figured out what my Eros truly was and what I was doing wrong.

 

Everyone.  _ Everyone  _ who was involved with me at the banquet. Phichit. Especially Phichit, Viktor, and Yurio. I know it sounds odd but it’s true. Everytime I think of the things that have happened between us, I get a feeling in my chest.

 

~

 

P.O.V. Change

 

That stupid Katsudon. Making me have all of these mixed up and crazy feelings. And him skating like that. Sitting on the plane back to Russia, I had finally realized what Agape was to me. It wasn’t just grandpa… it was also him. That stupid… Yuuri.

  
I’m not even sure what I should do with all of this information. I could try and fight for him.. But I don’t want everyone to know. Viktor and Katsudon already know. I can’t let the old man and that idiot JJ take him away from me. Then there’s that friend of his that he went to college with and Giacometti. This is going to be hard and a pain in the ass!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!~ I wanted to know which guy should fall for Yuuri next. Georgi Popovich, Guang Hong Ji, Leo De La Iglesia, or Michele Crispino


	14. Love Of The Russian Trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!~ little note, it's almost the 1 month anniverssy of the story so i'll be editing older chapters so go back and read those if you want

“Good job Yuuri! Go take a break.”

 

Getting off the ice, Yuuri put the guards on his skates and sat on the bench. “Are we done for the day? I don’t know if I can handle anymore today.”

 

“You were late coming in but you did work for three extra hours.” Thinking on it, the Russian’s eyes landed on the paler then usual Japanese man. “How come you were late?”

 

“I… remembered more.”

 

Blue eyes shining, Viktor rushed over to Yuuri and got on his knees in front of him. “Yuuri… you can tell me.” Taking his hands, he smiled reassuringly.

 

Blushing at the contact, brown eyes looked into blue. “Viktor..” Looking away, he closed his eyes. _‘Can I tell him?_ Should _I tell him? Will it make him upset? Disgusted with me?’_ Taking a breath, Yuuri looked at his coach. “Okay.. I remember my first love. And when we were able to talk.”

 

“Your first love?”

 

He nodded. “He was amazing. I couldn’t remember his face or name yet. But.. I know it’s a he.”

 

“What is he like?”

 

“You… want to know what he’s like?”

 

“Of course I do. I want to know everything about you.”

 

“I thought you would have been disgusted with me.”

 

Hearing that made him laugh. “Yuuri… how could I be disgusted with you when I, myself, like guys? You know Chris? Me and him hook up sometimes.”

 

“Really?! I thought that was something that Yuuko made up.”

 

“Who do you think told her?”

 

~

 

_‘Talking to Viktor made me feel better about my sexuality. But now I’m conflicted about this video chat… for some reason Yuuko wants me to talk to Yurio. Now I was sitting here staring at him and him glaring at me. I’m surprised he didn’t hang up on me.’_

 

“What do you want piggy?”

 

“W-well… Yuuko told me to call. Wait. Are you still at the rink? Isn’t it almost midnight over there?”

 

“There was a snow storm yesterday so by time we all woke up and got here it was already five o’clock.”

 

“Isn’t it spring?”

 

“Don’t question Russia’s logic!”

 

“Hm? Hey Georgi, I think Yuri is talking to his new boyfriend~”

 

Blushing, the blonde looked back at her with a glare. “Shut up you stupid hag!”

 

Yuuri let out a small laugh. “Yeah we miss you too.”

 

“You shut up too fatty.”

 

“You can insult me and yell at me all you want but I know that you actually like me.”

 

“I’ll hang up on you so help me god…”

 

Skating over, Mila was dragging Georgi. “Come on, let us meet him Yuri.”

 

“No! Go away! He’s mine!” He turned, hiding the phone closed to his face away from the two older skaters, blushing at his words.

 

“Y-Yurio… I didn’t think you’d be so possessive of me.” Yuuri teased with a blush on his face.

 

“S-shut up! Just because I won’t admit you’re mine out loud besides now, doesn’t mean I won’t punch anyone in the face for saying otherwise. Especially that idiot JJ.”

 

“Aw!~ Yuri is in love!”

 

“Don’t go down the path Yurio. It is not worth it.”

 

“Someone sounds like they’ve had their heart broken.”

 

“Hm?” Taking the phone from the blonde, Georgi ignored his protest and looked at the screen. His eyes widen and sparkled at the sight before him. Pale, flawless skin, beautiful pink lips, silk but messy black hair, and gorgeous brown eyes hidden by the blue glass. “Мать Россия, он ангел…*”

 

“Hm?” Not understanding what he said, Yuuri tilted his head cutely in confusion. “I know what it’s like to go through a heartbreak.”

 

“What? _You?_ There’s no way.”

 

Rubbing the neck of his head, the Japanese man looked away. “Yeah I do. The rink I skate at… the woman who works here is my childhood friend who I was in love with. She married my childhood bully/friend who now owns the rink.”

 

“What? Is she stupid?”

 

“Well if she had him, then none of us would. Now give me my phone back!”

 

“...” Looking at the skater still on the screen, he smiled. “I’m Georgi.” He quickly skated off.

 

“Dammit Georgi! Get back here you  Подонок!*” Yuri yelled skating after him. “I’m not in the mood for this!”

 

“It’s nice to meet you. I’m Yuuri. It’s more stretched out then his name. So, you share the rink with Yurio?”

 

“Yurio?” He started laughing. “Who came up with a stupid nickname like that?”

 

“My sister. She’s full of… interesting ideas. Oh, and he’s gaining on you by the way.”

 

“Hm?” Before he knew it the black haired Russian was flat on the ice with the younger skater on top of him. “Dammit! Get off!”

 

“Give me the phone back!”

 

“I..” Looking at his hand, Georgi blinked. “Don’t have it. It must have slid out of my hand.”

 

Mila skid to a stop and picked it up. “Privet Yuuri. I’m Mila. I loved your dancing at the banquet.”

 

“Hello Mila Viktor talks about you.. Wait.. I danced at the banquet?”

 

She giggled. “Have to go~ make sure to text me. I’ll ask Viktor to give you my number.” She ended the call and went over to the boys wrestling on the ice. “Really you two? You're worse than Viktor.” She handed the phone back to Yuri before getting off the ice. “Poor boy has to deal with the love of the Russian Trio.”

 

“Russian Trio? That’s a stupid name.”

 

“I don’t know, I kind of like it.”

  
“Shut up Georgi.”

 

*Mother Russia, he's an angel

 

*fucker


	15. JJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See things from JJ's end and see what's going on in his life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got really made because i type up almost five pages of this and it didn't even turn out to be that long of a chapter on here... i just can't win. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter

Sitting at his at his laptop in his hotel room, JJ let out a sigh. “I wonder what Yuuri’s doing…”

 

“Oh JJ~ you’re not thinking about that little boy crush of yours are you?” Sliding her arms around his neck from behind, Isabella kissed his cheek.

 

“I don’t have a crush on him.”

 

“Oh that’s right. You’re in love with him. JJ, why don’t you just tell him and your family the truth? I’m sure they won’t think less of you if you do.”

 

“I don’t want to take that chance… my parents love you and have always loved the idea of having a daughter in law. I couldn’t do that to them.”

 

“Jean. You aren’t happy like this. I love you, but you’re not happy like this. You love this boy. You should be proud and tell him. You’ve always been so self confident… I hate seeing you like this.”

 

“You are the only one to see me like this and know about this side of me. Thank you so much for being there for me, and pretending to be my girlfriend.”

 

“Anything for you my King JJ.”

 

“...Alright. I’ll do it. I’ll tell him.”

 

“JJ! I’m so proud of you.” Smiling, she gave him a small squeeze and let go. “I’m going to get ready for dinner with your parents. Have courage and that amazing self confidence I fell for.”

 

“Thank you Isabella. For everything. I really owe you.”

 

“Then romance that cute boy okay?” With that, she left the room with a giggle.

 

Smiling at her retreating figure, he turned back to this laptop with a frown. “It can’t be that hard right? Just… call him and tell him how you feel.” Hitting the call button, the Canadian bit his lip as he waited for an answer. “Wait.. what time is it in Japan?”

 

“Ohayogozaimasu?*”

 

A small smile tugged into his lips at the sight of a somewhat sleep disheveled Yuuri who was in his training clothes and sitting on his bed. “Hey Yuuri. I thought it was time for some face to face time for us.” Winking, his smile turned to smirk at the sight of the blush now standing the other’s cheeks.

 

“Jean-Jacques?”

 

“Yep that’s me. You’re wonderful, King JJ.” Winking again, he did his pose.

 

Laughing a bit, Yuuri put on his socks. “You sure are something, huh. King JJ?”

 

“Of course. Because I’m the best. And the best, is looking for a Queen.”

 

“I heard that his royal highness had already had one named Isabella.” Shifting his gaze to his feet, Yuuri messed with the hem of his shirt.

 

“What? No no no no! That is a huge misunderstanding. You’ll have to let me explain. See Isabella is only pretending to be my girlfriend.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

Sighing, JJ ran his fingers through his hair. “It’s… a long story. I’ll tell it to you sometime. But you can even ask her… we’re just pretending. We’re really best friends.”

 

“Wow… she must be a really good friend to do that for you.”

 

“She is. I’m glad.. You understand without the story.” 

 

“You’ll tell me when you’re ready.” Putting his jacket on, Yuuri stood and went over to his desk. “Sorry to cut this short but I have to get to practice. I’d.. like to talk to you again if that’s okay?”

 

“The King  would be most honored if you would.” Standing, he did an over dramatic princely bow smiling at the laugh he got.

 

“Yoi tsuitachi, anata no dendo.*”

 

“Yoi tsuitac- what? Wait Yuuri what does that- mean…? Damn he hung up on me.”

 

~

 

That night, JJ was having a hard time sleeping, tossing and turning. He was lost in a great dream, until he woke with a jolt, sitting up in bed. “...God dammit! That was a great dream..” Wiping the sweat off his forehead, he looked down with a groan. “Why’d it have to be a sexy dream?”

 

Getting up and going over to his laptop, JJ sat down and looked at the time. “Three a.m.? Wonder what time it is in Japan…”

 

Getting back from practice, Yuuri sat down on his bed and hoped for some time by himself. He had a few things to  _ take care of  _ and didn’t want anyone, especially Viktor, to come in here in the middle of it.

 

Looking at his phone, he wondered if he should see if Phichit was free to help him but the time difference… sighing he grabbed his laptop and blinked when he saw a request to video chat. “Who’s trying to chat me..?” Accepting it his jaw dropped at the sight before him.

 

“Bonjour Yuuri~” Jean-Jacques purred seductively, in nothing but some tight red boxers that outlined his erection.

 

Gulping a bit, Yuuri looked up to meet his amused face. “Jean… i-isn’t it late over there?”

 

“Oui, but I couldn't sleep.” Leaning back on his hands, the Canadian kept his dark blue eyes him. Keeping his voice low, he continued now that he had his full attention. “I know this is going to sound weird but I dreamt of you.”

 

“H-huh?!”

 

“As you can tell it was a pretty… intense dream. I want to tell you about it.”

 

“I-I don’t know if I should…”

 

“Yuuri. Please let me.”

 

“O-okay.” Sitting on his bed with the laptop set in the middle, he took a deep breath.  _ ‘Why am I doing this? Hearing someone’s sexual fantasies about me?! That’s not me!’ _

 

*JJ’s Dream*

 

_ It was after the Grand Prix Finale and JJ had just won gold but was still on the ice. Looking at the medal he smiled but soon sighed letting it go, it hitting his chest with a dull thud. “I won the gold.. But…” _

 

_ “JJ!” _

 

_ “Hm?” Turning to where the voice was coming from, a smirk arose to his lips at the sight. Coming onto the ice was Yuuri Katsuki, just the man he wanted to see. “Yuuri. You came to see me.” _

 

_ “Of course. I didn’t see you when everyone was leaving so I came to find you.” _

 

_ “Aw. What a good subject you are. Care to keep your King company?” _

 

_ Flushing light pink, the older of the two looked to the side. “H-hai…” _

 

_ “I love when you speak Japanese.” Going over, he wrapped an arm around the other’s waist and pulled him onto the ice with him and skated backwards. “Shall I speak to you in my native tongue also? I could… whisper it in your ear for you.” _

 

_ The blush on Yuuri’s face as he slowly nodded, unable to speak. _

 

_ Putting his lips to the pale ear, he lowered his voice. “Mon beau Yuuri, laissez-moi vous avoir.*” Lightly licking the shell of the ear, he took it between his teeth giving it a small nip before pulling on it. _

 

_ “Nnh… JJ…” _

 

_ “Call me Jean.” _

 

_ “Jean..” Clutching the soft fabric of the skating costume, Yuuri looked up with his brown eyes filled with something Jean has never seen in them before. _

 

_ Placing his hands on his face, the tan Canadian pulled him closer and into a deep kiss. His hands slowly traveling down and rested on the Japanese man’s butt and gave it a small but tight squeeze earning him a gasp, allowing him to slip his tongue in. _

 

_ ~ _

 

_ Jean had Yuuri naked and laying on the ice in the middle of the rink. Above him, he took his hand in his. “Yuuri. You don’t have to look so scared.”  _

 

_ “I can’t help it. I’m nervous. I’ve never… done this before.” _

 

_ “Don’t worry baby. The King’s got you.” Raising Yuuri’s hand to his lips, he gave it a small kiss. “You look so beautiful like this, naked, sweating, spread out on the ice under me.” _

 

_ ~ _

 

Yuuri didn’t know what to say or what to do. All he knew is that he was really embarrassed and that he actually got turned on by that. “I-I…”

 

“I really wish I could have finished that dream. I want to be there to show you exactly how you make me feel.”

 

“I t-think I have a pretty good idea.” 

 

*Ohayogozaimasu - Good morning 

*Yoi tsuitachi, anata no dendo - Have a good day, your highness

*Mon beau Yuuri, laissez-moi vous avoir - My beautiful Yuuri, let me have you


	16. 1 month anniversary:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it's so short but here's some of Yuuri's thoughts on the matter. I'll put up a longer chapter next time, promise

_ Oh god! What is going on with my life?! I have two, no three, Russians, one of them under age, fighting for my affection. Not to mention a Canadian and probably the rest of the world if my luck holds out like this. It doesn’t help that my best friend is jealous of all of the attention I’m getting. Training with Viktor is difficult now that I know of (but don’t understand) his attraction and feelings for me. Talks with Yurio is harder now that his rink mates, Georgi and Mila, keep stealing the phone away. It’s pretty funny until their coach starts yelling and confiscates it. _

 

_ I can’t look JJ in the eye now when we chat after he decided to tell me about the sex dream he had of us. I mean, who tells someone something like that?! It’s completely embarrassing. I can’t keep dodging their advances but I can’t pick either… I feel something for each of them. I asked Minako and she just suggested that I just enjoy the attention. I couldn’t do that. But my resolve is slowly falling away with each day. _

  
_ Maybe I should ask Viktor? Or Phichit might be a better choice even though I think I already know his answer... _


	17. The End

This is not a chapter. I am sorry everyone but it's hard to write a Yuuri x Various male characters story in the actual story setting. I'm going to leave this one up but I'll be doing something similar to it just not set in the actual anime story line. I hope everyone understands. I'll have the new version up either later tonight or tomorrow afternoon.


End file.
